


Why is this baby with a tranquilizer?

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pigeon [11]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: In which Kaito doesn't know Conan is Shinichi, just as much as the others haven't met Kaito.Chapter 2: Shiho revises several opinions she had on KID before the revelation that he did not, in fact, know.
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Series: Pigeon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060829
Kudos: 30





	Why is this baby with a tranquilizer?

“I have a question. Why on earth does a six year old know how to shoot a gun?”

Shinichi blinks up at him, bewildered, like the phantom thief had said the most strangest thing he ever heard of. 

Ran can’t decide between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry, because someone finally said it. And it was hilarious. And it was also horrifying because Shinichi and Conan being one and the same was apparently not known to the phantom thief. This whole entire time.

This whole entire time her smart idiot was getting outsmarted by a thief that had no idea that Shinichi was not, in fact, a seven year old child. 

And she’s giggling. 

“Hihi-I’m-hihihi-sorry,” she gasps out from where she’s doubled over, hands going to her sides because they hurt from how much she was giggling uncontrollably. She takes a deep breath then, doing her best to breathe normally.

Meanwhile, KID looked completely bewildered. Understandably bewildered, really. Ran’s not sure how they should break this to him.

“So…” Heiji’s voice starts from besides her, “Ya had no idea about tha men in black?”

“I am aware we’re dealing with another, separate from my own, large criminal organization,” KID drawls, “But I’m not sure what that has anything to do with a child- right, there is Haibara-san- _two children_ getting involved in its take down, and them knowing how to use a gun.”

The shrunken detective lets out a big, deep sigh. Which seemed to only prove making the phantom thief shift in a more comfortable position where he’s seated around the table.

This time it’s Akai and Furuya who burst out into loud cackles.

_‘Hypocrites’,_ Ran thinks, considering that both of them were in the same position as the other thief was before.

Haibara Ai looked too shocked to speak, her eyes shining as though she’s seeing the phantom thief in a whole new light.

“KID-san,” she begins, drawing the attention of the clearly-getting-increasingly-unnerved-by-the-minute thief “KID-san, perhaps you hadn’t…done a background check on Conan-kun?”

None of them still knew anything about the magicians true identity. It’s only fair that he didn’t get to know Conan and Shiho’s identity either. 

“Well,” KID began “I offered my help only because you went ahead and butted your nose into my affairs-” ‘You’re welcome’ Shinichi mouths, which goes ignored “-and helped taking down the criminal syndicate I was trying to handle myself. I’m only aware of _some_ of the activities _your_ men in black have partake in, and that-” he points towards both Furuya and Akai “-you two worked as undercover agents-right one of you is still doing that-”

The finger swivels back to the two children. 

“-and while I know these two act very not-child like sometimes I’m still not sure how that warrants them being allowed to handle weapons and participating in this whole debacle.”

Kudou Yusaku is the one that breaks this time, his eyes scrunching up behind his glasses as he starts to chuckle. Yukiko was already wheezing alongside Furuya. 

_“I can’t breathe-”_ Furuya’s voice says from where the man is now leaning down under the table. Akai has put his face into his hands. Ran thinks she(Ran) might be crying.

Heiji sighs from besides her and that sets her off even more.

“C’n we…” Heiji waves his hands “C’n we jus’ tell’im? Please?”

“I don’t understand.” Shinichi finally says out loud, “You haven’t questioned anything I’ve done until now.”

“Well,” KID drawls “I thought, hey-” he flicks his hand through the air “-phantom thief life was already so weird-” the same hand gestures towards Conan, and now Ran thinks she can see him glare from under the baseball cap “-this might as well just happen.”

This time Ran can’t contain herself.

Neither can the rest apparently.

KID sighs to himself, muttering ‘I should have been a comedian instead’.

It’s criminal how that makes it all so funnier.


End file.
